


Good Night

by sooyeollie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, chanyeol missing kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooyeollie/pseuds/sooyeollie
Summary: Just 468 more days... that's what Chanyeol always tells himself.





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in less than an hour (I just can't help it) after I listened to this song by [Ji Jin Seok](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1X8gBari6Q). Listen to it while you're reading. Enjoy! Good night.

** _“Good night, Yeollie <3”_ **

Chanyeol read the text he received hours ago as he laid down on his bed. He had been busy for the whole day, magazine interview and photoshoot in the morning, dance practice in the afternoon until evening, and recording session for a new drama soundtrack late at night. He looked at the clock on his bedside table. 2:16 AM. He sighed, finally he could rest and have some time for himself. But he doesn’t want to be by himself, not now. Not after an exhausting day. If this was 3 months ago, he would be hugging someone precious right at this moment, right on this bed. But he can’t.

Chanyeol closed his eyes for a few seconds, imagining how it would be like. Warm body would be his pillow, soft fingertips would be brushing his hair, quiet hums would be his lullaby, and heart-shaped lips would be pressed to his forehead right now. He turned on his phone again, opening the calendar, swiping through it. There too many events and appointment to attend to, but none of it has the person whom he loves dearly, the one who always plays with him on stage and bear his antics, the one would comfort him when he gets too emotional, the one who would always believe in him and look at him in full adoration. He sighed before closing the calendar. He swiped through his phone menus again, opened his countdown app, another sigh.

** _468 days.._ **

That’s too long. He can’t bear it anymore. He opened the text message that he read earlier and began typing...

_“I miss you. Please come back :( I can’t do this anymore. I’m tired. I wanna be with you.”_

Chanyeol read the message he just sent, he sounded so desperate. Not that it's a lie nor a bad thing, but he didn't want to make the person who received the message to be worried. So he typed again..

_“You must be asleep already. Take care of yourself, love. Don't get hurt. I miss you.”_

Chanyeol exited the messaging app, stared at his phone background a little more - it's a picture of his boyfriend in his uniform. Chanyeol shook his head, he shouldn't be like this, his boyfriend wouldn't want it. So he got up from his bed, went to the bathroom to wash up and changed his clothes. As soon as he put on his clothes, he is grateful that he never forget to buy the same softener that his boyfriend always uses. As small as it seems, it feels like he’s still here.

Chanyeol sat down on his bed, he looked over at the picture on his bedside table. He looked so happy. He remembered when he framed that picture. The subject of the picture had protested, saying that he doesn’t like to see his own face on a photo frame unless Chanyeol is in the picture too.

_“Don’t worry, I’ll put it on my side, so you don’t have to look at it,” Chanyeol said as he stared fondly at the picture. “You know there are days when I wake up and go to bed without you beside me, so at least this picture could help me miss you less.”_

_The younger had rolled his eyes, he didn’t protest any further as a small smile began to form on his lips, “Fine.”_

_“Hey,” Chanyeol walked towards the younger, wrapping his arms around his body. “I love you.”_

_“I love you.”_

Now everyday he has to wake up and go to bed without the warmth from the occupant of the other side of the bed. But Chanyeol is still grateful for the consistent good night texts that he received hours before he could even go to bed. Chanyeol laid down on his bed again, trying to get some sleep. He tossed and turned but he still can’t sleep. He didn’t want to blow up his boyfriend’s phone with his “I miss you” texts (or desperate texts), so he went to his desk, got a piece of paper and started writing. Hours passed and Chanyeol eventually got tired. Too tired to even bring himself to the bed, so he rested his head on the desk, closing his eyes.

_“Just five more minutes and I’ll join you.” Chanyeol mumbled._

_He heard rustling on the bed, blankets being kicked, footsteps coming towards him, then a pair of lips on his hair then on his cheek and last on his neck._

_“You’ll end up sleeping here on your desk and hurt your neck. You don't want that, do you?" he said softly, like a whisper. "C’mon Chanyeollie, sleep with me.”_

_Chanyeol nodded, still with his eyes closed. He slowly got up from his seat and let the younger guide him to their shared bed._

This time though, there's no one who comes over to him, kisses him and takes his hand to make sure he’s sleeping comfortably. He wondered if this person is also thinking about the same thing.

Hundreds of days have passed. Just a few more days until his boyfriend comes back from his duty. Chanyeol is happy, his feelings are indescribable. Chanyeol cleaned up their house diligently, making sure it's dust-free. Then he went back to his room and finished packing his stuff. Just when he took off his and his boyfriend’s rings which he had been wearing ever since that day in July 2019, the doorbell rang. He ran as fast as he could knowing who would be on the other side of the door. He turned the doorknob and quickly jumped to hug the person standing there.

“I miss you.” he cried immediately.

The younger who is still in his military uniform chuckled, “Yeah I know. How could I forget when you’ve been saying that for 18 months straight.”

Chanyeol smiled brightly at him. He let out a deep breath as he stared fondly at him.

“Hey I’m here now. Don’t cry.” the younger brought his hand up, caressed Chanyeol’s cheek and wiped his tears.

_"I’ll miss you, Soo.”_

They stared at each other, no words spoken, their eyes have said it all.

“Now is your turn to take care of these rings.” Chanyeol handed the soundwave rings which belong to the both of them.

“I’m sure we’ll be together again before we even know it.” Kyungsoo smiled softly, holding back his tears as he stares at the rings.

“The last 18 months were a torture, Soo. And now we have to bear another 18 months.”

“It’ll be fine, Yeollie. Military will keep you busy and you won’t have time to miss me as much as you think you would.”

“Is that true? Is that how you feel when you were there?”

Kyungsoo didn’t say anything, he looked up and stared at Chanyeol. His eyes were starting to get blurry as tears started to form. He stepped closer to Chanyeol, hugging him tight. Kyungsoo shakes his head, “No, I miss you like crazy. But what was I supposed to do? I can't just run back to you.”

Chanyeol rubbed Kyungsoo’s back, comforting him and himself. He kissed the top of Kyungsoo’s head before pulling away from the hug.

"We can do this right?" Kyungsoo asked.

Chanyeol nodded, smiling, “Of course, we can," Chanyeol leaned in and kissed Kyungsoo's forehead. "I’ll see you in 18 months, Soo.”

Kyungsoo went on his tiptoes and brought his lips to Chanyeol’s, “Yeah, I’ll see you soon, Yeollie.”

That night Kyungsoo went to bed by himself. The side that was once occupied with Chanyeol’s warmth is now getting cold. Kyungsoo reached out his hand to grab Chanyeol's pillow, then his hand hit something hard underneath. A tape recorder. He took it in his hand and pressed played.

**_"Hey," _** Chanyeol's soft and low voice was heard.

** _“I love you. I miss you. Always."_ **

Pause.

** _"Good night, my dear Kyungsoo."_ ** ** **


End file.
